disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer
"Opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer" (Engels: "Together Again") is een liedje dat oorspronkelijk is geschreven voor de non-Disney-film The Muppets Take Manhattan, maar ook gebruikt werd voor de film Muppets Most Wanted. Ook in de film The Muppets wordt een klein stukje van het liedje gezongen. Verschijningen ''The Muppets Take Manhattan In de non-Disney-film ''The Muppets Take Manhattan is het liedje voor het eerst te horen. ''Muppet*Vision 3D In de attractie Muppet*Vision 3D is een instrumentale versie van het liedje te horen. The Muppets In de film ''The Muppets zingen Bobo the Bear en Uncle Deadly een klein stukje van het liedje wanneer ze van Tex Richman horen dat de Muppets weer bij elkaar zijn. Later in de film fluit Walter het liedje en speelt hij het op de piano backstage. ''Muppets Most Wanted Aan het einde van de film ''Muppets Most Wanted is het liedje in zijn geheel te horen. Tekst "Muppets Most Wanted" versie NL= Kermit: Opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer Ja, wat fijn, we zijn opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer Ik kan niet geloven, dat 'k alleen was hiervoor We doen het niet over, het gaat gewoon door! Miss Piggy: Opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer Dit was nu, en toen was dus de vorige keer Fozzie: Ik heb het gevoel dat dit goed voelt Alle drie: Opnieuw bij elkaar Animal: Alweer, alweer alweer Allemaal:'''Opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer Ja, wat fijn, we zijn opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer Ik snap niet, dat ik alleen was hiervoor We doen het niet over, het gaat gewoon door! Opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer Dit was nu, en toen was dus de vorige keer En ik heb het gevoel dat dit goed voelt Opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer '''Swedish Chef: (Zweeds) Russische Goelag gevangenen: I snova my vsey tolpoy Stol'ko radosti, shto sertse poyot, poyot Josh Groban/'de deur': I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone It's not starting over, it's just going on Allemaal: Opnieuw bij elkaar, alweer Dit was nu, en toen was dus de vorige keer En ik heb het gevoel dat dit goed voelt Kermit: Opnieuw bij-el Constantine: (Herhaalt wat Kermit zei) Allemaal: Opnieuw bij elkaar |-|''Muppets Most Wanted'' versie EN= Kermit: Together again, again Gee, it's good to be together again, again I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone It's not starting over, it's just going on Miss Piggy: Together again, again Now we're here and there's no need remembering when Fozzie: Cause no feeling feels like that feeling Alle drie: Together again Animal: Again, again, again! Allemaal: Together again, again Gee, it's good to be together again, again I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone It's not starting over, it's just going on Together again, again Now we're here and there's no need remembering when Cause no feeling feels like that feeling Swedish Chef: (Zweeds) Russian Gulag prisoners: Originele Russische versie: I snova my vsey tolpoy Stol'ko radosti, shto sertse poyot, poyot Engelse versie: I again, we all crowd So much joy, INTO Serce sings, sings Josh Groban: I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone It's not starting over, it's just going on Allemaal: Together again, again Gee, it's good to be together again, again Cause no feeling feels like that feeling Kermit: Together-a Constantine: (Herhaalt wat Kermit zei) Allemaal: Together again |-|''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' versie= Kermit: Together again Gee, it's good to be together again I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone It's not starting over, it's just going on Miss Piggy: Together again Now we're here and there's no need remembering when Fozzie: Cause no feeling feels like that feeling Alle drie: Together again Allemaal: Together again Gee, it's good to be together again I just can't imagine that you've ever been gone It's not starting over, it's just going on Dr. Teeth & Floyd: Together again Animal: Again Dr. Teeth & Floyd: Now we're here and there's no need remembering when Allemaal: Cause no feeling feels like that feeling Together-a! (Repeats two more times) Together again Together again Universum en:Together Again Categorie:Muppets Most Wanted liedjes